Why?
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Post 'Zebras'. Elliot and Olivia didn't understand it. Why? Why did it happen? What did O'Halloran do to anyone to deserve to die like this? Please R&R!


**Title: Why?**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Setting/Classification: Current**

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 10's finale **_**Zebras**_

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia couldn't understand it. Why did it had to happen to a nice guy? What did O'Halloran do to deserve this?**

**Author's note: I just got finished watching the finale and I was so pissed off! I mean, I'm so happy Elliot and Olivia are alive, but O'Halloran?! He was killed?! I actually liked him and he was cute to me! And what was Olivia thinking kissing that pre-pubescent kid right in front of Elliot of all people?! You could tell he was disgusted by it. And she didn't have to hit him so hard!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Crime Lab**

**One Police Plaza**

**One Police Plaza**

**June 2, 2009**

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson stood side by side, holding hands as they helplessly watched paramedics wheeled the lifeless body of Crime lab tech Ryan O'Halloran out of the room. It was as both of their hearts were ripped out of their chests because he wasn't just their colleague to them, he was also their friend and closest confidant.

How could this happen? Why did this happen? What did he ever do to anyone?

It's an answer they will probably never know.

Ryan was a good man to them. He helped them out whenever they needed to get something done. He was a good man.

When Olivia came in and saw her partner, best friend and secret lover tied up, gagged, cut up and looking helpless, she knew something went horribly wrong. And when she saw Ryan's lifeless body on the floor, a knife plunged deep into his chest, her heart started beating madly. Her gut told her that whoever did this wasn't that far from her.

And that's when the shit hit the fan. Big time.

Having Dale Stuckey, the one who was really behind the murders of two innocent women, including his lawyer and the attempted murder of Judge Elizabeth Donnelly, standing behind her and pointing Elliot's gun at her, she had to do something to save him. Even if it means hurting him and herself in the process.

And that's what she had to do to save them both; by berating and hitting the blue eyed hunk right across his face over and over again.

But the most disgusting and vile thing she ever had to do was kiss the pre-pubescent punk right in front of her lover. She looked over Stuckey's shoulder and looked at Elliot with a sad and remorseful look on her face.

Stabler understood what she did and why she had to do it, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt him so much. Having to watch his love kissing that psycho tore him up and he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him for putting his hands on Olivia. However, Stuccy made a mistake; he should've tied Elliot's feet together as well.

With his back turned, Elliot was able to kick the oblivious dumb-ass punk between his legs and watched with great satisfaction as Olivia took him down with her patented elbow strike.

Now, they were the only two people standing in the lab. Elliot was checked out moments ago and they concluded that he just needed some stitches, but otherwise, he wasn't seriously injured. He clutched her hand tightly; wondering if he was hurting her, but she squeezed his hand just as hard, letting him know that she wasn't in any pain and that it's okay to hold her hand a little bit tighter. They both needed to be around each other after what just happened tonight.

"I don't know what to think, Livvie," he said, breaking the silence.

She sighed. "I don't know, either."

"We chased the wrong man. Stuckey was behind it all along. And, for what? Because we put him down and ridiculed him? And why O'Halloran had to pay for it with his life? He's a good person. He didn't deserve to die," Elliot said, lowering his head in shame.

Olivia laid her head on his shoulder and sighed into his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Before long, they fell into each other's arms, not wanting to let go of one another.

"El, I can't tell you how many times we had screwed up with cases like this. But, this one takes the cake. I was trying to cheer Stuckey up, but it wasn't enough. Everything's so messed up, I can't take it," she said, breaking down into tears.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I don't know how we're gonna break the news to Cragen and the rest of the squad. This is gonna crush them big time."

"I know," she agreed.

"Ryan's gonna be sorely missed. I actually liked the guy," he whispered as they started walking.

"Me, too. You know, I have a confession to make. I once had a little crush on him," she admitted.

He wanted to shout and scream at her, but he couldn't say anything. He was still married at the time and though he always wanted her, he kept his feelings to himself until his divorce decree became final.

"I figured as much," he sighed.

Olivia looked up at him. "You're not mad at me, aren't you?"

"Why should I? At the time, I really couldn't say anything because I was still with Kathy," he admitted.

"Speaking of Kathy, when the last time you spoke to her?" she asked, focusing her attention to Elliot's family.

He sighed again. "I talked to Kathleen last week. She's set to get out of that mental facility next week. Dickie and Lizzie are doing great in school. Maureen's dating a co-worker of hers and Kathy's happy with Eli's real father. All in all, they're doing okay."

"That's good to know, El," she said, smiling at him.

As they continued to walk out of the lab, they both stopped for just a moment and felt O'Halloran's presence once again. He left a lasting impression, something that can't be replaced no matter how hard they try. He may be gone, but he's not forgotten. If there's something they learned from this tragedy, is that tomorrow's never promised.

And, if anything, the tragedy brought them much closer together.

**The End!**

**Just a little one shot to vent my opinions about the finale. I do have another one in the works, so stay tuned and be on the lookout for it really soon!**

**Please review!**


End file.
